The Angel Strikes Back
by AshleyBelleTheGinger
Summary: In an It Girl AU, Nisa Angel is the equivalent to Tinsley Carmichael. The storyline is still the same, but with my own little twist. Read and Review! 3


Nisa Angel stretched out like a cat along the bed as she yawned. Yet another day kicked out of Riverview Academy. She was so sick and tired of being here. She wished she could be with her best friend, Alanna. Ever since the three of them had been caught on that stupid drug Euphoria, things had never been the same. She talked to Alanna sometimes, but she never talked to Peyton. She had taken the blame for that bitch. She should be grateful! Peyton was the one who suggested they do it anyway. And yet she was still at school, while Nisa was lying in bed, feeling like shit. She sighed, feeling utterly miserable. Her strange turquoise eyes narrowed as she flipped her blonde and brown hair over her shoulders. Her phone vibrated with a new text message.

Alanna: Hey! What's up?

Nisa: Um, I'm trying to sleep...

Alanna: I wish you could come back

Nisa: Me too

What an awkward conversation. Nisa suddenly had a very bright idea. She bounced downstairs. "Daddy!" she yelled. "Well, good morning to you, too," her father chuckled. "I think there's a way to get me back to Riverview."

The suitcase banged on her leg as Krystal Ellison boarded the train headed to Riverview. She hated trains. They smelled nasty and they made her hair frizz. Not that it wasn't already frizzed up, though. As soon as she sat down, she noticed the guy next to her staring at her size D chest. She rolled her eyes. "Um, hi," she said. He blinked at her. "Hey," he drawled. He had an adorable accent. She fiddled with her suitcase strap, suddenly feeling very awkward. "Going to Riverview?" he asked, pointing to the manual on her lap: Riverview Academy Rules and Guidelines. "Y-Yeah," she squeaked. "So am I. I could show you around if you want," he offered. "Thanks. Oh, I'm Krystal, by the way." "Jacob," came the answer. "I'm really excited to start there!" "You a freshman?" "Oh, no, I'm a sophomore. What about you?" "Junior," Jacob replied. Krystal nodded. A junior! At this rate, she would be super popular by knowing him!

The door to the front office dinged as Krystal pushed through. The faint noise of keys tap-tapping were slightly comforting. She walked up to the administration desk, where the secretary was talking to someone very difficult. Krystal tried not to eavesdrop. "No, you don't need that much money. No, we have a performing arts center. Ms. Angel, please, I know you are willing to do anything to come back, but there is simply nothing we can do for you. We expelled you for a reason, Nisa." Krystal could hear the girly voice on the other end. "No, Dean Harrison said you were the one who suggested it." "It wasn't my fault! Ask Peyton Miller. She bought the drug and persuaded us to use it. She said she would tell everyone that I bought it if I didn't try it." "Please hold." "Okay," Nisa replied. The secretary placed the phone down and pressed HOLD. "I'm very sorry for keeping you waiting. Is there something I can help you with?" "I need to register. I'm a new student." "Name, please?" "Krystal Ellison." She waited with bated breath, praying nothing would go wrong. "Okay, here you go! You are assigned to Beckman Hall, room 204." "Thank you so much!" Krystal chirped, and bounced away. The secretary sighed, tapped away at the computer until she found something, then picked up the phone. "Nisa, I can get you reinstated in one week, alright?" "Finally! Thank you, Miss Rachel!" "My pleasure, dear," Rachel smiled.

The click-click of high heels coming to Alanna's door startled her. She could hear someone talking. "Room 204. Here we go!" Alanna called for Peyton. "Pey! Get in here, someone's coming in!" The door opened, revealing a very pretty girl of about 16, with long, blue-tinged brown hair and piercing violet eyes. "Hi. I'm Krystal. I'm your new roommate," Krystal said. Peyton came running into the room, out of breath. "Okay, who's the worthless bitch?" she gasped. "Peyton, this is Krystal. She's our roommate this year." "What? No! She can't stay here! Nisa's coming back!" "Who's Nisa?" "Nisa was my-er-our best friend, but something happened last year and now she's expelled. See, last year, me and Nisa were in the field house, and Peyton bought this drug called Euphoria, and then Nisa said we shouldn't do it because we would get caught. So Peyton threatened to tell her secret, and you know the rest," she said. "Oh, that's weird because when I was in the front office, I heard the lady talking to someone named Nisa Angel. Is that her?" "Yes!" "Wait. I didn't catch your name." "It's Alanna. And this is Peyton," Alanna replied, pointing to Peyton, who sneered. "She doesn't normally act like this," Alanna apologized. Peyton rolled her eyes. "So, tell us about yourself." "Um, I like to paint and take pictures, and I used to live in New York before I came here, but I like this place better. It's much quieter." Alanna and Peyton laughed. Well, Alanna's laugh was sincere, but Peyton's was mocking and sarcastic. "Guess you won't last long here then, city girl," Peyton sneered. Krystal and Alanna were shocked. "Peyton!" Alanna yelled. "What's that supposed to mean?" Krystal asked with a hurt look on her face. "Nisa's better. She knew what was going on, and she was guilty of the whole drug incident!" Peyton screamed, then ran into the bathroom.

Krystal was still just standing there with an offended look on her face. She couldn't believe what had just happened. "Well, that went well," Alanna tried. Krystal shook her head. "Last year, Peyton threw a temper tantrum when she heard that Nisa would be our roommate. That's why they aren't such good friends anymore. She's jealous of my closeness with Nisa. She wants it to be like the old days when she tried so hard to be the center of attention." Krystal's mind was boggled. Peyton was just so complicated! Peyton appeared an hour later with a sour puss face. Krystal went to go set her stuff on the bed closer to Alanna, but Peyton stopped her. "That's Nisa's bed." Krystal turned to the other bed. "That's my bed." Krystal was very irritable now. "So where the hell am I supposed to sleep? On the dresser?" "No, dumb ass, on the floor. You don't deserve to sleep in Nisa's bed!" Again, Peyton runs away. Alanna moved closer and said, "Actually, it's the other way around. Peyton slept in the bed closer to me because she didn't want to sleep near Nisa. You can sleep in whatever bed you want." So they spent the next half-hour groaning as they rearranged the beds. Now Nisa's bed was closer to Alanna, but Peyton didn't know that as she stomped in. She stopped as she saw the two girls panting. "What's going on?" she demanded. "We-were-working-out-and-my-abs-hurt," Krystal coughed. "I didn't ask you, bitch!" Peyton snarled. "And why are you in my bed?" Krystal rolled her eyes. "Alanna said I could sleep in any bed I wanted," she said sweetly. Peyton raised her eyebrows. "Alanna? A word in the other room, please?" she stalked away.

"I understand you want to make that girl feel at home, but that doesn't mean she gets to sleep in mine or Nisa's bed! What the hell are you thinking?" "I was thinking that maybe you need to get over yourself and stop obsessing over Nisa! You guys aren't even friends anymore, so what's the issue?" Peyton stopped and blinked. "What do you mean, we aren't even friends anymore? I text her almost every day!" "But do you ever get a response back?" Well the first time she replied she said her phone was glitching and that texting people made it worse...oh." Peyton realized just how stupid that sounded. "She doesn't want to talk to you, Pey," Alanna said gently. "Well, then, I'll call her!" "She blocked your number after she told you about the glitch thing." "How do you know?" "She told me." Peyton was shocked. "Fine then, give me your phone." Alanna sighed, exasperated. She handed her IPhone 5s to Peyton. Peyton snatched it and began scrolling through the contacts until she found Nisa. She hit dial and waited.

Nisa was reveling in her triumph when the phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Alanna. Hmm. Wonder what she wants, she thought. She pressed answer. "Hello?" "Why won't you talk to me?" "Wait...Peyton?!" "Duh." "You are so desperate," Nisa chuckled. "No I'm not. I just want answers." "Fine. You want to know why I won't talk to you? Because you're a bitch. You ruined my life, Peyton. You made me take the fall for that damn drug you bought and then blackmailed me! So yeah, I'm going to ignore your texts and block your number. I'd have to be crazy not to!" Nisa took a deep breath. Peyton couldn't believe her ears. Here was her supposed best friend telling her she was a bitch and it was her fault for the drug thing. "What the hell are you talking about? It was your idea!" "Excuse me? I'm not the one who turned into a crazy stupid animal, getting in my face and threatening to expose me when there is nothing to expose!" "Oh shut up for once, Nisa! You're not as cool as you think, anyway," Peyton lied. "What do you mean?" Nisa was confused. "I mean, no one even talks about you anymore. They don't even miss you!" Peyton continued, hoping Nisa wouldn't see through her lie. "Well, that is about to change. I'm coming back to Riverview." "What?" "I talked to Miss Rachel, and she can reinstate me in a week. So you better be nice to me when I come back." Peyton knew she was serious, but persisted anyway. "Why should I be nice to you?" "Because if you don't, things could get very bad for you." Peyton heard a click, but it took her a few minutes to realize that Nisa had hung up on her. "Ugh! Stupid bitch! Who does she think she is?" Um, Pey?" "What, Alanna?!" "Miss Rachel's here. She says she needs to talk to you."

"Now, just answer the questions as honestly as you can, alright, Peyton?" "Sure. Whatever," Peyton shrugged. "We can do without the attitude, Peyton. You are the one who instigated that little incident last spring, correct?" "Um, no, that was Nisa. She was really mean about it." "I don't think so, Ms. Miller." "Excuse me?" "Nisa's innocent, Peyton. You just got caught in your own lie. Just confess and we might let you stay here." "What are you talking about?" Peyton was yelling, on her feet now. "Nisa is manipulating you! Can't you see that?! I'm not the one who turned into a crazy stupid animal. She got in my face and threatened to expose me when there was nothing to expose. She's a bitch! She ruined my life!" Peyton collapsed in sobs. "Calm down Peyton. You're fine." Miss Rachel said, then left the room.

Back in her office, Rachel picked up her phone and dialed a number. She waited while listening to the dial tone. "Hello?" came the girl's voice. "Nisa, it's Miss Rachel. I need you to come to the office real quick. I have something to show you."

Nisa parked her purple Mercedes SLS AMG in the reserved for staff space. She moved gracefully into the administration office where Miss Rachel was waiting. Rachel had a camcorder hooked up to the computer. "Okay, what is it?" "I went to your old room to question Peyton about the drug incident and I had a hidden camera with me that caught everything." Miss Rachel placed the laptop where both of them could watch. She hit play.

"Now, just answer the questions as honestly as you can, alright, Peyton?" "Sure. Whatever," Peyton shrugged. "We can do without the attitude, Peyton. You are the one who instigated that little incident last spring, correct?" "Um, no, that was Nisa. She was really mean about it." "I don't think so, Ms. Miller." "Excuse me?" "Nisa's innocent, Peyton. You just got caught in your own lie. Just confess and we might let you stay here." "What are you talking about?" Peyton was yelling, on her feet now. "Nisa is manipulating you! Can't you see that?! I'm not the one who turned into a crazy stupid animal. She got in my face and threatened to expose me when there was nothing to expose. She's a bitch! She ruined my life!" Peyton collapsed in sobs. "Calm down Peyton. You're fine." Miss Rachel said, then left the room.

"Oh my God," Nisa breathed. "What?" "Those were my words. She called and wanted to know why I wouldn't talk to her and that is exactly what I told her! Little lying butthole..."


End file.
